


It all started with the plan of free booze

by Crybabygal



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aged up characters, EVERYONE IS G A Y, F/F, FP Jones II A+ Parenting, Fred Andrews A+ Parenting, Gay Jughead Jones, Good Parent FP Jones II, Lesbian Betty Cooper, Lesbians Veronica Lodge, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Archie Andrews, as in like they’re 19 or like 20, but he doesn’t know it yet, but real feelings, cause I want to, fake engagement, humor & fluff, read and find out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crybabygal/pseuds/Crybabygal
Summary: “Hey Jug?”“Yeah”“If we went out to a fancy dinner place-““-Restaurant”“-shut up and listen. If we went to a fancy dinner place and pretend to get engaged do you think we’d get free booze and food?”“Seems kinda extreme for booze and food arch”“We’re doing it right”“Of course”





	It all started with the plan of free booze

**Author's Note:**

> :)))))))

“Hey Jug?”

“Yeah”

“If we went out to a fancy dinner place-“

“-Restaurant”

“-shut up and listen. If we went to a fancy  _ dinner place _ and pretend to get engaged do you think we’d get free booze and food?”

“Seems kinda extreme for booze and food arch”

“We’re doing it right”

“Of course”

  
  


“Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third” Archie Announced, Gaining some of the guest in the restaurants attention. He stands, and holds his hand out for Jughead to hold.

“You’ve been the light of my life since that time you threw me off the slide in elementary school” There’s some chuckles around them, and the words roll off his tongue easily. He and Jug had practiced this for a few days when they made the reservation. Or maybe he’s always thought this.

And Jughead is  _ good.  _ Jughead has always been a good actor. The glossy eyes and pink dust of his cheeks. Him gaping at him a little with his pretty pink mouth.

“You’ve been with me through thick and thin. You were my brother. And now you’re my lover” he gets down on a knee. There’s gasp around him, the people Jughead. One girl squealed in the background.

“And now hopefully, you’ll be my husband?” He bashfully smiles, Jughead smiles. Big and wide. He tackles Archie into a hug.

“Yes! Yes a thousand times  _ yes!”  _ He cries out, there’s cheers and loud yells of  _ congratulation!  _ And suddenly there’s Chants for a kiss.

“ _ Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” _

And to sell the deal

Jughead kisses him

Archie momentarily stiffens, He’s never kissed a guy before- well that’s a lie. He’s kissed Jug before. For the first time. When they were twelve.

When Jughead said he needed to figure something out and he needed Archie’s help.

 

_ “Yup,” A twelve year old Jughead says. “I like boys”  _

_ Archie looks a dazed but shakes his head out of it. _

_ “Oh, okay” _

 

Archie melts into the kiss, he snakes his arms around Jughead’s waist. Jughead’s hands travel up to Archie’s hair no doubt ruining it but Archie finds it that he doesn’t care. Jughead nibbles a little at his lip and Archie makes the quietest little sound of appreciation.

He  _ hopes  _ that Jughead didn’t hear.

When they break for air Jughead whispers; “I think that sold it” Archie nods. A little dumbly. 

“I think these two love birds deserve a free meal and drinks yeah?!” The owner of the restaurant says. After coming out to see what all the fuss was about. A truly, truly kind man.

Him and Archie share the smallest of smirks.

 

“Hey where’d you get the ring anyway?”  Jughead asks as they walk out, “I got it from my dad. Figured he wouldn’t mind since he doesn’t wear it anymore y’know?”

“Yeah”

“Oh by the way. That was some kiss wasn’t it arch?” Jughead chuckles climbing into the truck.

“Yeah” Archie agrees, voice croaky. 

“It was”


End file.
